The Elemental Emeralds
by Wizard-Infinitus
Summary: It's a story! about Sonic. Violence included.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear, sunny summer day. The sun light shimmered and twinkled off the waves of the ocean, but there was something out of place in this mostly blue place. about half a dozen massive red airships floated in the sky. The sunlight also shined upon these huge beastly machines, their deadly weapons glistening threateningly. Suddenly, a blue biplane with four wings flew towards the ships. The turrets on the airships turned to face the blue plane, locking onto it with their aiming systems. missiles, lasers, and even some mortar flew at the blue plane.

But the biplane had been built by a mechanical genius. The plane swerved and dodged the fire with amazing accuracy. If you were to look closer at the plane, you would see that the plane had yellow trim. you would also notice that two figures, one red and one blue, leaped from the plane towards the biggest airship. The red figure glided to his destination, while the blue figure plummeted down. the spiky blue figure was headed straight for a missile, but he maneuvered in the air and made contact with the side of the missile and launched himself off it. the blue hedgehog landed on a diagonal rail and grinded on it with nothing but his special red shoes.

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his control room, grumbling angrily to himself. he hadn't expected sonic to try to infiltrate his base today. and he was just starting his Chaos Emerald experiment. "Blasted hedgehog." Eggman mumbled to himself. Eggman strode into the elevator and the door closed. a few seconds later, Eggman appeared in his Laboratory. Eggman was confident that not even sonic could get past his security bots and his deadly labyrinth. Dr. Eggman went to the control panel and typed on the keyboard. suddenly, a machine with six chaos emeralds appeared before him. Eggman pressed the intercom button and summoned shadow the hedgehog to his location. shadow appeared instantly in a blue flash.

"Could you not do that please?" Eggman asked. "these machines are very sensitive and your teleportation field isn't exactly stable."

"bite me.' was the hedgehog's reply.

"no need to get lippy. I just need the green emerald for my experiment." said the doctor.

"your doing the experiment now? you do realize that were under attack.?" Shadow asked.

'by a single hedgehog, yes. don't worry. not even sonic can get in here. and if he does, metal sonic will be hear to take him down." eggman gestured to the robotic copy of the blue hero. who was standing in the corner.

The robot made shadow uncomfortable. It was an example of the doctor's newfound power over the chaos emeralds. if he put the prototype's program into all of his robots, Then Eggman would have an army that actually stood a chance of defeating shadow. Shadow handed the green emerald to the doctor, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Dr. Eggman took the Emerald and placed it in it's own compartment in the machine. All seven chaos emeralds were lined up in a circle, and they started to glow ominously. Eggman then took control of the machine, and pressed a series of buttons and flicked some switches. The glow increased, and the sounds of turbines turning could be heard from below. Monitors showed the power put into the machine and the power output of the Emeralds.

" HEhheeheha!" Eggman laughed. "More power!"

Dr. Eggman turned a dial that increased the power. energy flowed into the emeralds, changing them into something... more. they were giving out more power then they were taking in. The circuits in the machine melted and sparks flew. Eggman reeled as he got a shock from the short-circuiting control panel. the Emeralds shone with blinding light, and shadow stepped out of the room.  
Two floors below, a certain blue hedgehog heard an explosion from above. he ran to it.

Eggman rose from the pile of rubble with a face full of ash and his large mustache pulled to one side in a comical manner. Eggman looked t his laboratory, dumbfounded. Everything in his lab had been destroyed. 'oh well' he thought, 'at least it didn't damage the ship.' Then sonic the hedgehog, Eggman's mortal enemy, burst in through the blast doors.  
"Hey, Egghead! watcha up to?" the hedgehog remarked. three security drones swooped in after sonic. sonic jumped into the air and landed on a droid. then after sonic did a break dance-like attack, the droid exploded. the explosions propelled sonic into the air above it. sonic did a spinning kick on another droid, slicing it clean in half. sonic curled into a ball and blasted himself at the remaining droid, sending bits of it everywhere. Sonic landed on a pile of junk. Eggman called out to metal sonic. metal sonic's head appeared from beneath a pile of junk. metal sonic looked up to see that the real sonic was standing on his head. Sonic bent over to look metal sonic in the eye. metal sonic did a flip, sending sonic flying. sonic landed on his feet, but then notice that Eggman was pointing a laser gun at him.

"That's new." sonic said. Eggman fired laser blasts at sonic, but sonic dodged it Matrix style, as if he were playing limbo. the lasers zoomed right over sonic, but Metal Sonic came and kicked him in the side like a spiky blue football. sonic flew across the room, almost hitting shadow, who had just came back into the room. shadow ducked and the blue blur went right over him. shadow rolled to the remains of the machine that had held the chaos emeralds in it. Shadow reached in and pulled out the green emerald. shadow came close to smirking, then stood up and backed against a wall to get out of the way of the fight. just because he was working for Eggman at the time, that didn't mean he was his bodyguard. Sonic ran at metal sonic and punched at him, but Metal caught his fist in his palm and pushed his fist down while grabbing his shoulder. Metal sonic flipped sonic right over his head. sonic turned and landed on his feat, then flipped back and kicked metal sonic's head. Metal Sonic stumbled back towards the chaos emerald machine. Metal sonic held his open hand over an emerald compartment and sent an electric signal through the air at it. the spring loaded bottom of the compartment shot up, propelling the light blue chaos emerald into metal sonic's hand.  
"pfft, like you can even do anything with that." sonic exclaimed. Metal Sonic aimed his fist at sonic, and a spiralling energy blast erupted out of it. sonic leaped to the side, but the blast nicked sonic's side and sent him spinning. everything else in the room went flying except Eggman and Shadow. Sonic slammed against the wall and crumpled to the floor. sonic looked up at Metal sonic standing over him. "that's also a new trick. now let's see what I can do." sonic said. sonic caught the dark blue emerald in his open hand without taking his eyes off metal sonic. sonic got up and spun on the spot. metal sonic did the same thing.

"CHAOS..." said sonic.

"CHAOS..." said Metal Sonic in his metallic voice.

"CONTROL!" they said in unison.

the two blue chaos emeralds reacted to each other's power, and they affected all the other chaos emeralds in the room as well. shadow looked at the green emerald in his hand as green sparks began to fly through the air around it. "dammit..." shadow muttered. Multicolour bolts of electricity crackled all over the room. Tails was flying around the ship and saw section of it explode. Tails worried that sonic was in there, but his worries intensified as the rest of the ship started to explode as well. "Sonic..."Tails whimpered. but sonic would not die today. sonic landed on a flying piece of debris and launched himself off of that. sonic landed on a steal beam falling through the air and ran along it. sonic jumped off the end of the beam and landed on a rail. sonic grinded on the rail as sparks shot up behind him. the rail was joined by two parallel rails to either side of it. sonic saw a red echidna gliding over his head, then land on the rail to sonic's left.  
"What did you do?" asked knuckles.

it's.. complicated. let's just say that metal sonic is more powerful... he can use chaos control." answered sonic.

"Are you serious?" asked knuckles. then shadow appeared on the rail to the other side of sonic.

"Hey shadow. what's up?" sonic said.

"We need to get out of here, Sonic." shadow said.

"That's a good idea, captain obvious!" exclaimed Sonic.

The X Tornado was flying beneath the rails, and the Echidna and both hedgehogs jumped down between the rails and landed on the wings of the plane. Tails greeted them, but was interrupted when he had to swerve to avoid the rails falling on the plane. the plane was still dodging flying flaming metal, but now it was fragments of the ship instead of ammunition. sonic could make out the shape of Sunday Island near the horizon.  
"Hey," sonic exclaimed jokingly. "I can see my house from here!" A fiery red light shot past sonic's ear as he said this. the red light was followed by a silver light, an yellow light, and a purple light. The lights shot away from the airship around the X tornado. the lights were the chaos emeralds, and they were heading towards Sunday island. suddenly the engine died.

We're losing altitude." Tails called out. they began to descend, but Tails was clever. Tails pushed a button that made the four wings combine and turn into two wings. the wide winged plane glided at a good altitude towards the island, but there weren't out of the woods yet. ten minutes later, clouds began to form in the sky, and they turned dark. "looks like a storm." sonic commented.

"That's no ordinary storm." Shadow commented.

It began to rain heavily and the wind blew fiercely. The wind pounded against the X Tornado, sending in a spiraling descent. The Biplane and it's passengers were about to crash against the base of a seaside cliff with jagged rocks.

"ABANDON SHIP! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Knuckles screamed before leaping off the plane and gliding to safety.

"what a wuss, right Tails?" sonic said, glancing over at his two-tailed buddy. but Tails was not in the cockpit. sonic noticed Tails flying away as well.

"Huh. guess it's just us hedgehogs, right shadow?" sonic said to shadow.

"Guess again." Shadow said, and was gone in a flash of blue light.

"How come everyone can fly or teleport but me?" sonic asked to no one in particular.  
Sonic leaped into the air and curled into his ball form at the last second before the plane his the rocks. the X Tornado exploded, sending sonic straight up into the air. sonic uncurled from his ball form and leaped from rock to towering rock up along the cliff. then, when he had gained enough speed, he simply ran straight up the side of the cliff.

Later, Sonic met up with the others and they walked to the house that Tails and Sonic shared. the storm over Sunday island was worsening . lightning streaked across the sky. they regrouped in sonic's living room and Shadow told them what he knew about Dr. Eggman's plans.

"A few months ago, Dr. Eggman was experimenting with the chaos emeralds, trying to initiate a chaos control." shadow said. "He was finally successful, and he put the program into metal sonic. That's how he was able to do chaos control when you fought him."

"But what was Egghead doing with all seven of the emeralds?" sonic asked.

I think Eggman was trying to enhance the power of the chaos emeralds, because his robots take up too much energy while initiating a chaos control, they would sometimes blow a fuse." said Shadow. " he needed the emeralds to transmit some other power into the robots as well as conduct the chaos control."

"So know the chaos emeralds are even more powerful?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes." answered Shadow. "They are so powerful that I can sense their power as if they were all on the ground right outside this house."

"Actually, your not too far off." responded Tails. "When Eggman's ship blew up, the machine that the emeralds were in was blasted in the direction of Sunday Island. When it was hurtling through the sky around the X tornado, the machine broke apart and the emeralds were scattered all over the island."

"Alright!" sonic said. "That means that collecting them will be even easier, since there all on this island. pass me the Emerald scanner and I be back with all of them in a flash!"

"Okay." said Tails, and he walked into the other room.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, Sonic," Knuckles intervened," but the chaos emeralds sometimes warp the area around them. With their increased power, things could get more dangerous the closer you get to them."

Then Tails came back holding a handheld device and said "there's something wrong with the scanner, Sonic. All I'm getting is static."

shadow asked "Can I take a look at it?" and Tails handed it to him. "hhm" shadow said. "Is the scanning mechanism within this machine, or is it an outside force that relays information on the Chaos Emeralds to it?"

"Um... I have a satellite that detects the chaos emeralds' locations and relays it to the scanner." Tails answered.

"Well then, the storm must be causing atmospheric interference." shadow replied. "In fact, I think the chaos emeralds are the cause of the storm itself."

Sonic leaned over to Knuckles and said;" I didn't know shadow could speak nerd."

Knuckles snickered and Shadow kicked Sonic in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was engulthed in darkness, the only light coming from the bolts of lightning that flashed across the sky. the angry ocean crashed against the side of the cliff, as if trying to reach the little house that stood on the edge of the drop. Fierce winds threatened to rip the roof off the small house, but the well built house stayed still.

Inside the house, Sonic the hedgehog was lying on his back on the cold floor. He blinked and saw two blurry shapes, one red, and one yellow.

"Sonic, are you alright?" asked Tails.  
Sonic blinked a few time and the room came back into focus. Knuckles helped the hedgehog up on his feet.

"Where'd that face kicking Emo go off to?" Sonic asked in a harsh tone as he brought a finger to his nose to see if it was bleeding.

"Shadow walked out the door to look for the other emeralds." Knuckles told him. "He took the green emerald with him."

"I don't like this, not at all." Said Tails, who was looking out the window at the storming sky. "I've got a bad feeling about al of this. The storm reminds me of that horror movie. We shouldn't be splitting up like this."

Tail's ears were flattened against his heard in fear, but sonic put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, don't worry man." Sonic said confidently." It's not like Eggman is gonna come along and pick us off one by one while were looking for the emeralds."

"It's not Eggman I'm worried about."

Meanwhile, Shadow the hedgehog was walking along the side of the cliff. He usually liked to walk round in the rain. He liked the smell and the sounds of a light rain. But this was no light rain. The heavy rains beat down upon Shadow's head so hard that shadow thought it was beginning to hail. But he ignored the rain and paid attention to the green emerald in his hand. It was glowing in his palm like a great green torch.

'Eggman has made these emeralds more powerful then he ever could have imagined'. Shadow thought. 'If he were to get his hands on them now, he could accidentally destroy the world! I have to find them before he does.'

Shadow broke out into a run as he made his way to the mountain, were he was sure a chaos emerald had landed.

"So, if the scanner is all screwy, then how are we gonna find the emeralds? Just run around until we trip over one?" Sonic asked tails, who was sitting at his computer, going through file to see what if he could find an alternate way of tracking them.

"I could probably find them all, no sweat!" Knuckles said proudly. 'after all, I am the worlds greatest gem hunter!"

"I thought your were supposed to be a guard?" sonic asked. "how can you be a hunter if all you ever do is guard the master emerald. It's like if I was an Olympic runner but I also worked at a desk Job."

"Oh no!" tails Suddenly exclaimed.

'What's wrong Tails? " Sonic asked. "don't worry, I don't plan on getting a desk job any time soon."

"It's not that!" Said the two tailed fox. " but I was checking my E-mail and I saw that Amy and Cream are coming here today! They're sailboat must have been caught in the storm!"

'Are you sure, Tails?" Asked the Echidna. "for all we know they might be safely on land."

"They would have arrived her already if they were."

Wind rattled the windows as Sonic looked outside and frowned. He grabbed the Blue Emerald and walked out the door.

"Sonic! Were are you going?" knuckles chased him outside.

"If Amy and cream are stranded at sea, then I might be able to rescue them."

"But you can't just run across the water and lift them off the boat." Knuckles argued.

Sonic looked at him and smirked. " Who says I can't? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the third chapter of Chaotic Emeralds, so I might as well put in a disclaimer.  
Sonic and all those guys belong to Sega, **

Lightning streaked across the mighty storm clouds, which was dark as night. But something darker lurked within the clouds. A sudden jet black shape protruded forth from the chaotic mass like a parasite bursting out of it's victim. The shape was one of Eggmans battle ships that had survived the skirmish earlier that day. The Ebony airship was shaped like a shark, and even had a shark's face painted on the nose of the ship. Eggman was forced to make this ship, the skyshark, his temporary base of operations after Sonic had destroyed his flag ship.

Within the bridge of the ship, Dr. Eggman fumed over his earlier defeat. He sat in his throne-like mechanical chair that could transform into the Eggmobile at the push of a button. On the wall before him was a large computer screen, or rather, the wall was a computer screen. On the screen was a map of Sunday island.

"Computer!" Eggman demanded. "highlight the location of the remaining six chaos Emeralds."  
The computer was supposed to highlight the location of the chaos emeralds in red dots, but the entire screen went red.  
"Blast!" Eggman exclaimed. "there must be some sort of interference!"  
Eggman turned to Metal sonic, who had been standing next to him the entire time.  
"Metal sonic, I need you to go down to the island and collect all the chaos Emeralds."

Metal sonic simply stared at the doctor. The robot cursed his creator for designing him without free will. One day he could overthrow the fat man.  
"What!" Metal sonic asked, anger rising in his voice. "You don't expect me to find six chaos emeralds without any scanning assistance, Do you?"

"You will do as I command!' Eggman bellowed. "now get to it!"

'you can go to hell.' Was what Metal Sonic wanted to say, but instead all that came out was "yes, my master." A door slid open and Metal sonic left the room as a blur. What Metal Sonic really wanted to do was to rip the human's head off, but his programming would not allow it. Eggman had put specific restrictions on any actions that would lead to mutiny after the Neo Mecha Sonic situation. Metal Sonic could not fully disobey his creator or carry out acts of violence against the man, but he could make his life more difficult.

Shadow was skating up the side of the mountain . he eventually came across a large crater in the ground, and he thought he saw something red twinkle at the bottom of the pit. He slid down the muddy sloap and found that is was indeed the Red Chaos Emerald. Shadow bent down to pick the Emerald, but a sudden red light exploded all around him and he pulled his hand back. Red lightning arched up and around him and struck at the mountain. The power bolts caused a land slide to rush down the mountain.

"Damn." Shadow said as he scooped up the Emerald and tried to run up the side of the crater. But the mud was too slippery and the dark Hedgehog slid back down. Shadow was considering using the Emeralds to Teleport out of there, when the landslide spilled over the edge of the crater. Boulders rained down on shadow, and without thinking, he simply put his hands over his head and caught the boulder before it could crush him. He held the man sized rock over his head, but more stones came crashing down atop of him. huge boulder piled atop of him, and shadow could not hold on much longer. Suddenly, the red Emerald Glowed brightly, and a red aura appeared around Shadow. Shadow suddenly felt as if the boulders were as light as a pile of pillows. He bust out of the landslide with his new found strength.  
As the Avalanche of mud and rocks rumbled down the mountain, a shimmering red light exploded up from beneath the tide. The red light shot up into the sky like a laser and left a huge cloud of dirt in its wake.

Shadow found himself falling through the sky with the rain. The power of the two emeralds coursed through his body as if he had all seven of them, and he had a feeling that he had only scratched the surface of their true power. Shadow landed on a stable rock pillar, and leapt off it into the jungle before the landslide could make the pillar collapse.

The jungle became a blur around Shadow as his jet boots carried him across the island. He figured that it was strange how he only felt stronger when the red Emerald gave him power, as if the red Emerald enhanced his strength specifically. Shadow skidded to a stop, kicking up sparks and mud. He had come to a crossroad that led to tow different directions. He could go back to Sonic's hut and give Tails the red emerald to do experiments on, or he could look for the other emeralds.

Shadow knew that he should find the emeralds as soon as possible since Eggman's army was on it's way, but his curiosity got the best of him and he headed to the cliffs to get some answers about the Red Emerald.

Before leaving the ship, Metal sonic stopped by the room containing the light blue Emerald. He took it from it's pedestal and walked into the elevator. Without the Emerald in Eggman's protective care, the ship would eventually lose power. The Metal hedgehog took the glider attachment from a locker and stepped out onto the runway atop the Skyshark. He strapped the folded up glider to his back and started running at full speed along the Runway. His turbo engine kicked in as he leapt off the side of the ship and unfolded the wings. The wings were as black as the hull of the airship and resemble bat wings. Metal banked left and turned to face the Island that he would ravage till all of the chaos emeralds were in his grasp. The chaos emeralds were more powerful then the doctor realized, and Metal might be able to change his own programming if the New Chaos Emeralds had abilities that he anticipated. If he could not destroy the fat man, then he could perhaps destroy everything else on the planet with the emeralds. Metal Sonic would burn Sunday Island to the ground for that power.


	4. Chapter 4

The waves clashed fiercely against one another as if the storm had caused a riot. The Storm was getting worse by the minute, and the tiny sailboat would soon be ripped to pieces. As the boat rocked back and forth, threatening to tip over, the three passengers struggled to maintain the ship's balance. The older of the two girls was struggling with the ropes when the younger girl ran onto the deck clutching her pet chao.

"Cream!" the pink Hedgehog yelled over the blasting winds. "I told you to stay in the cabin!"

"The cabin is flooding!" the young rabbit girl struggled to say as the heavy rain batted against her face.

Amy the hedgehog was about to utter a string of curses when two story tall wave appeared out of the ocean and threatened to swallow the small boat whole. They're screams would have carried out to the island, but the winds stole their screams away.

Sonic the hedgehog was running along the edge of the mudding beach, trying to spot any boats on the horizon. The red echidna who was falling behind was knuckles, and he could barley keep up with sonic at half his normal speed.

"S-sonic, wai-wait up a sec." knuckles gasped before putting his hands on his knees and wheezing.

Sonic came to a stop and turned to his friend. "C'mon, man! We have to find the boat!"

Knuckles looked up" there's no way of finding them, Sonic. The Storm could have blown the boat in any direction. "For all we know they might be on the other side of the island, or worse, they might be-"? o  
Knuckles was suddenly cut off as Sonic shouted "LOOK!" and pointed towards the Ocean. Knuckles followed his finger and saw a sailboat on the water.

"Alright, time to see what this baby can do!" Sonic said as he took out the Blue Emerald.  
He raised the jewel over his head and Bellowed "CHAOS?"

"Sonic wait, what are you-" Knuckles began as he grabbed the hedgehog's shoulder.

"CONTROL!" Sonic yelled and there was a flash of light.

The loud wails of the wind abruptly ended, making Knuckles think he had gone death. He no longer felt the sting of the rain on his head and shoulders. He looked around in amazement and saw that the rain had stopped in it's tracks, and now there were millions of beads floating in the air. Water beads. They floated there, not falling as rain should.

"What the?" Knuckles began as he took his hand off Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looked at him in surprise.

"So, your still here, huh?" Sonic said. The sound startled Knuckles, the disturbing silence of frozen time made him forget the situation. The two looked out across the ocean, at the Waves frozen in place.  
"Here, hold this." Sonic said as he chucked the Emerald to Knuckles over his shoulder and rolled into a ball.

Knuckles Caught the Blue Emerald and said " Wait Sonic. Even if the waves are Frozen in time, that doesn't mean their solid."

Sonic simply started spinning in place like the wheel of a race car before the green light.

"You'll still fall through the water, Sonic! Just because you were able to run across the surface of that swimming pool last week doesn't mean you can run three miles into the ocean and back befor-"

Sonic interrupted his friend again, except this time he did it by taking off into the waters. He let go of the charge-up with a crack that sounded like a crack of thunder in the Realm of Frozen time. He left behind a blue steak as he blasted through the waves, kicking up a white spray that stayed in the air.  
Without thinking, Knuckles leapt after his friend, forgetting that he himself could not run across the waves. But he moved faster then he ever did before.  
Knuckles looked at the Dark Blue Emerald in his hand. Glowing Blue energy sprang forth from the jewel and surrounded him like the yellow energy around Sonic when he went Super.

Knuckles soon caught up to Sonic as the pair leapt from wave to wave. Sonic was so intent on reaching the sailboat that he only noticed the Echidna when they landed on the deck.  
Sonic looked at Knuckles and said, "Wait, what-"

Knuckles grabbed the frozen Cream with one hand and the frozen Cheese with the other.  
Sonic nodded and grabbed Amy. It was like carrying a mannequin over his shoulder.

Two blue steaks blasted off the boat towards Sunday Island.

As the Time stop was beginning to fade The water droplets began to fall slowly. Sonic and knuckles skidded to a stop on the muddy beach with the girls on their shoulders and st them down. The rain started to fall harder and time regained it's normal pace.  
Amy and Cream screamed, but their screams were cut short as they realized that they were on land.

Amy saw Sonic and threw herself at him. "OH SONIC YOU SAVED US!" She cried. "SONIC SONIC SONIC!"

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as they fell to the muddy ground.  
Knuckles was looking at the Blue Chaos Emerald. Eggman had enhanced the powers of these Emeralds, but Knuckle hadn't expected them to have these results. It reminded him of a story his mother had told him as a child?

"Mr. Knuckles?" the rabbit girl asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh? yes Cream?"

"Thank you for saving us, but could we please get out of the rain. I fear that Cheese might catch a cold out here."

"Right. You grab my hand." Knuckles said. He turned to Sonic." You coming, man?"

"Yeah just as soon as Amy lets me up?" came his strained reply.

Metal Sonic cut the jet engine as he began to glide over the island. He spotted the odd cliff formation that looked like a jutted spire facing the sea. The spire made the cliff look like the front of an old sailing ship. Metal sonic zoomed in and saw that the top of the spire was flat and had palmtrees lining the sides of the spire. The flat surface looked like a runway, and Metal also saw the small house on the edge of the cliff as well. Metal was preparing to land when a strong gust of wind rocked him back and of course. Metal had to reactivate his engine to get back to the mission, and with the Light Blue Emerald powering his engines, Metal Sonic became a blue streak in the sky.

On the ground below, to other blue streaks were headed for the little house that Metal Sonic had seen. Tails came out of the house to greet them, and Shadow was in the doorway. Cream ran to Tails and hugged him.

"Strange," Said Shadow. "I saw two blue blurs coming this way, and since when are you fast, Knuckles?"

Knuckles shrugged and flipped the blue Emerald in the air. "It's this Chaos Emerald. It, It reminds me of a story?"

"LOOK!" Amy suddenly shouted, pointing into the air." It's some sort of bat thing.!"

Indeed, a metal bat-like was flying towards them, leaving a glowing blue trail of flames in it's wake.

"Is that One of the Fat man's robots?" Sonic asked as he stepped forward.

The Blue and Black Robot Swooped down towards them as it flew over the cliff edge.

Suddenly, the blue component of the robot broke away and rolled into a ball and the disembodied bat wings came for them.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted. "GET THE GIRLS INSI-"

Sonic was cut off as he dodged the glider. Knuckles wasn't so lucky as the glider hit him square in the chest. It knocked him over the cliff and he went sprawling to the waters below.  
The rolling metal ball came at sonic as if it were laser guided and suddenly jumped into the air as if to take off his head. Sonic noticed that the ball was covered in meshing layers of bladed spikes, similar to his own ball form. Sonic ducked at the last moment and ball went over him and rolled onto the ground, were it shifted and transformed into the robotic doppelganger of Sonic.

Sonic turned to face his double. "So I see that Eggman has finally decided to rethink his strategy of sending in countless pieces of junk and just send in the one good looking piece of junk."

"you will eat you words, meat bag." The doppelganger said and turned to the ones fleeing into the house. "As for the rest of you, hand over the Enhanced Chaos Emeralds to me and you might live to see another day."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic jumped and laded between Metal Sonic and his house. Sonic spun his arm around like a baseball player in a cartoon winding up his pitch. He threw a punch at the robot, but He caught the punch in his hand and kneed sonic. Sonic went flying and crashed through the wall of his own house.  
Shadow glowed red and threw himself at the Doctor's only agent with his new found strength. Metal Sonic spun around Shadow and pushed the back of his head, using the hedgehogs own momentum against him. Shadow tumbled to the ground and instantly rolled back into a standing position.

"INITIATING BALL LIGHTNING-23 "  
Metal Sonic raised his hands over his head and a ball of electricity formed between them. He through the ball of lightning at Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform teleported and appeared behind Metal. The robot have him a round house to the Hedgehog, but he blocked it with crossed arms and pushed the mechanical hedgehog away from him.

"INITIATING LIGHTING STRIKE-22"  
The robot raised his right hand and lightning shot from his fingers.

"CHAOS SPEAR" Shadow yelled and golden energy blasted out of his palm.  
The two outburst of Energy met in mid air and created a flurry of sparks. The two were evenly matched for a while, but shadow grew weaker and the lightning overcame the golden light. The flurry of sparks in the middle began to creep towards Shadow as his energy beam lost power.

Then Sonic came flying out of the hole in the house as a ball and shot directly at the mechanical monster. Metal cut off power to the lightning strike and leapt into the air. He did a front flip kick and kicked Sonic down like a soccerball. Sonic went sprawling into shadow and they rolled on the ground.  
The two living Hedgehogs stood up and charged at the nonliving Hedgehog.

"INITIATING DUAL LIGHTNING STRIKE- 12"  
Bolts of electricity shot from both of his hands and made Sonic and Shadow stop in their tracks. Shadow dropped the Red Chaos Emerald and it rolled to the edge of the clif. They stood there twitching wildly with electricity coursing through them.

Metal Sonic walked around them as Electricity still flowed into them from his hands.  
The lighter Blue Emerald has? special qualities when it comes to electricity. It also seams to have some influence over the storms, but I will figure that all out after I have seen to your deaths."

Metal hunkered down on his knees and looked Sonic in the eye. "the fastest thing alive, they say. Although I am not technically alive, it seams that I have put your speed to shame."  
He stood and walked towards the cliff, looking out at the angry see. "soon you will cease to be either fast or alive, young hedgehog, and you will die so close to home. I know you wanted to end your days far away in some exotic land, but it seams that that will never happen."

Sonic made a coughing noise, And Metal bent down to hear. "what was that, meatbag?"

"I-i-ah sawd?" Sonic stuttered as metal lowered the electric flow to a lower voltage. "ah sawd look ot be'im you."

Metal laughed as he stood back up. His laugh sounded like it was come through a tin can.  
"It sounds like I have already Fried your squishy brain." He said as he cranked up the power, inciting a grunt from Sonic and a clenching of the jaw from Shadow. "allow me you put you out of your misery. Soon I will do the same to-"

Metal's speech was cut short as a spike- knuckled glove, glowing with red energy, made contact with his head, Sending him flying into the air with a severe dent in his head.  
He flew over the trees and landed in the forest.  
Knuckled upper cut had been enhanced due to the Red Emerald in his other hand. The electric shocking had ended and both Hedgehogs passed out in the mud.

The light Blue Emerald fell from the sky and landed in the mud between unconscious hedgehogs, glittering with dangerous power.

Sonic awoke lying in his bed the nest morning. Blinding light shone through his bedside window. Sonic tried to sit up, but the action caused pain to shoot across his body. Sonic slumped back down and tried to get back to sleep, but he was to sore from the beating he had received the previous day.  
Some time later, Amy came into Sonic's room. She saw that his eyes were open and yelled out the door. "HEY EVERYBODY, SONIC'S AWAKE!"

Sonic covered his ears. "Hey Ames, do you think you could keep it down a bit?"  
Tails and knuckles came into the room at once, with Cream following close behind.

They gathered around Sonics bed and Tails asked. "are you feeling alright?"

Sonic took a moment to check his bearings. He felt like he had been kicked more times then a hackey-sack.  
"I'm fine." He said. "nothing a couple hours of napping won't fix."

Amy patted him on the head. And said just rest until your good to go again. I don't want to up and running too soon and spraining yourself."

"yeah, well, listen guys. What happened back there?" sonic asked. " Did the rustbucket seriously shoot lightning bolts at me?"

Tails glanced at Knuckle and Amy. "We think that the Emeralds have taken on some sort of elemental properties, instead of being manifestations of raw energy."

"What?" sonic asked, not really catching any of the technical terms Tails was throwing out.

"Shadow's been up since noon, and he said that the red Emerald made him stronger." Amy said. "like, super strong. Knuckles strong."

Sonic suddenly remembered the rescue he and knuckles did the other day. "yeah, and the blue emrald made Knuckles real fast, like, as fast as me?"

"It's just as I thought." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"When I was young, my mother would tell me a story every night. "Knuckles began. "There were different stories, most of which I forget, but I do remember the story were the seven Chaos Emeralds were given the Echidna nobles. Each Emerald was given to a specific Noble. The Red Emerald was given to Starnest the Strong. The dark Blue Emerald was given to Xerxes the fast. The Light Blue Emerald was given to Woocrut the rainbringer, and the Silver Emerald was given to Ollin the Blacksmith. And the Purple one?"

"What about the yellow and Purple ones?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, I forgot." shrugged Knuckles.


End file.
